One Piece: Land of the Fang
by theWolfiestWolfAlive
Summary: Me and my dog somehow end up in the One Piece world, so now we go on adventures with every one and stuff, only I don't remember any names except for my dogs from my prevous life and that includes my own :O. Oh, and apperently I ate a devil fruit, but i don't remember doing that either :P you'll have to read it to find out which one it it. :P


I hear the sounds of the ocean and I smell the salts of the sea.

I lie here, eyes closed, rocked by the water.

What a pleasant dream, but is it possible to take a nap in a dream?

Whatever, I'm tired, I'll think about it when I wake up.

"Boof." I felt a paw on my face.

"Shusha."

"Boof!"

"I said shush dog!"

"Boof! Boof!"

My dog cooper usually half barks and it sounds like "Boof." When he's fully barking it sounds like "OwRoo! Row-Row-Row!"

"OwRoo! Row-Row-Row!"

I shot up from my comfortable position. That was Really loud, and right in my ear.

"Ow! What's your damage dog?!"

I've never felt my jaw drop so low. As a matter of fact, I've never felt it drop at all.

I thought I was just dreaming before. Maybe I still am.

I'm in a small dingy, and I'm surrounded by endless ocean.

"OH MY GOD!"

I had a small panic attack right then and there. I finally got enough control over my breathing to say, "Holy. Shit." But not much more than that.

After several minutes I could finally think strait. "How did we even get here?!" I don't live anywhere near the ocean!" I said this to my dog since I fell weird talking to myself.

"That's what **I **wanted to ask **YOU**!"

Cooper is the only living thing in sight, and I can't see a mermaid wondering why they were in the middle of the ocean. (Not that I believe in mermaids, but if a talking dog is a possibility…)

My jaw dropped even lower than before.

"Wha?" He moved his moth and cocked his head .

Okay, so either my dog can suddenly talk, or I can suddenly understand him. On top of that we've somehow winded up in the middle of the ocean.

"You know what puppy," (what I sometimes called him) "Let's just sit here and think about this for a while."

"Okay. If that's what you think we should do mommy." He said with complete trust as he rested his head in my lap.

Aw! He called me mommy! This makes me all smiley.

When I wake up and for a few minutes after, my eyesight is usually super foggy, and it's just now starting to clear up.

"Mommy? What should I be thinking about?"

I look down at him.

"Whoa! Trippy!"

"Trippy?"

Cooper looks a lot different than he should. His eyes are black, he's one solid color, and his ears are shaped a bit differently.

Over all, he looks… kind of like the dog in the part of One Piece with buggy the clown. Only way more realistic. I think his name was Shu… Or something…

I scratched his ears. They felt the same as they should.

"Feelshgood." He mumbled.

He had asked a good question. What **SHOULD** we be thinking about? I just said that to get my mind off of "OMGOMGOMGOMG!"

I looked closely at the wood on the little boat and at the clouds in the sky. They looked really… One Piece.

I lowered my eyes from the sky to the horizon, where I spot… A ship! Or at least I hope it's a ship. It looks pretty far away…

I'm stranded in the middle of the ocean after all. Time to take action!

"Cooper! Start barking as loud as you can!"

He seemed confused. "But won't you yell at me?"

I'm glad that he understands that I don't like it when he barks, but now really isn't the time. "Not this time! This time I'll yell **WITH **you!

"Sounds fun!" He wagged his little stub of a tail.

"OwRow! ROW-ROW-ROW! ROW-ROW-ROW! OW-ROW-ROW!" His barking was the loudest I had ever heard it.

I didn't know what I should yell without my voice tiring out to quickly, and I doubted I would be heard over cooper anyways so I just yelled, "Cooper! Cooper! Cooper!"

The ship seemed to be coming closer.

I had to take a break after about a minute, and cooper joined me a few seconds later, but we went back to yelling as soon as our throats felt better.

The ship gradually got closer and closer, until I could more or less make out what was painted on the sail. –A skull and crossbones with a straw hat.


End file.
